


Brick and mortar

by heme



Category: Nijntje | Miffy Series - Dick Bruna
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heme/pseuds/heme
Summary: Nijn is actually a cranky one.





	Brick and mortar

“Nijn.”

“What?”

“What’s so good about Utrecht?”

“The old city town’s pretty.”

“Tch. You’ve only lived in Binnenstad all your life while ripping off tourists, so why am I asking you about the entire city?”

“Hmm.”

“Spoken like a true _stadhouder_.”

“My only connection to what refers to a _stadhouder_ is that - _ja, ik ben een Nederlander_ – and I wear orange all the time, not just at Koningsdag. By the way, stop blasting that ‘Jij Krijgt Die Lach Niet Van Mijn Gezicht’, that song’s making me feel old.”

“But you are 65 this year. Two more years until getting your pension, no?”

“Unlike you, I still look like a 6 year – old, and I’m kind of trapped in an immortal body that never ages.”

“Fair enough.”

“And go back to work while I go to Jumbo to pick up some food.”

“But why not Aldi? I mean, it’s cheaper.”

“Who exactly gave you the idea that I’m cheap?”

“Eh, I’ve met people who does their dishes by just wiping some washing – up liquid on the plates and call it a day, without using water to rinse the plates afterwards. They justify that by ‘water’s expensive’.”

“If I were you, I won’t even hang out with those weirdos. But… birds of a feather flock together, no?”

“The same could be said about you, Nijn. _Soort zoekt soort_. So you’re not much better at all.”

“I guess we’re just stuck with each other in the end.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
